Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{1}{8}-7\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {15\dfrac{1}{8}} - {7\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {15\dfrac{1}{8}}-{7\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Convert ${15\dfrac{1}{8}}$ to ${14 + \dfrac{8}{8} + \dfrac{1}{8}}$ So the problem becomes: ${14\dfrac{9}{8}}-{7\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{9}{8}} - {7} - {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {7} + {\dfrac{9}{8}} - {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{9}{8}} - {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{5}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{5}{8}$